Genesius Annaya
' Charles Yves LeBrach ' (born December 28, 1985 in Orangeville, Ontario), better known by his ring name ' "The Punk Prophet" Genesius Annaya ', is a Canadian born professional wrestler currently signed to Xtreme Wrestling Alliance, wrestling exclusively on its weekly show Collision as one-third of the heel stable, the Counter Point Radicals or C.P.R.. Initially, LeBrach gained public exposure as one-third of the "AAA" stable in the XWA alongside Jason Artemius and Mike Aryce. He is noted for being the youngest ever World Champion in history, winning the title at the early age of 21. LeBrach is in total a 6-time World Champion. In addition, he led Team Canada as captain to win the 2006 XWA World Cup. At one time, LeBrach was part of the WWE developmental territory Deep South Wrestling, but was released when the territory folded. Early career By the late 1990's - early 2000's, LeBrach moved from his hometown of Orangeville, Ontario to the United States where he began training at the early age of 16 under the guidance of the Organization of Modern Extreme Grappling Arts (OMEGA). It wasn't until he became 18, though, that Charles took place in his first ever wrestling match in front of a live audience. Charles wrestled under a modified version of his real name (Chuck LeBrack) and was used as a babyface jobber, going under the 'sympathetic small guy' gimmick. He did win one match at OMEGA though via reverse decision. History After his training at OMEGA, Charles headed to the WCW Power Plant where he was trained by WCW veterans Arn Anderson and Chris Benoit, as well as other notable trainers. However, due to the WWF buying WCW at the time, and WWF's lack of interest in smaller wrestlers, he was unable to make it to the main roster. Charles was in his early 20's and started wrestling in independent promotions for a little less than a year, making a name for himself without holding any championships. At one show, a talent scout from a new wrestling promotion at the time called XWA (Xtreme Wrestling Alliance) expressed his interest in Charles and said quote "You have the greatest potential among all the wrestlers I have ever seen at your age". Soon enough, Charles signed with the XWA, where he underwent another round of training. There, he met wrestling veteran and XWA superstar Trent Rogers (who went by the name Jason Artemius in the XWA) and Rogers told Charles he was impressed by his wrestling and that he (who was the XWA World Champion at the time) would take him under his wing with a repackaged gimmick. After long negotiations and hours of brainstorming, Charles explained his interest in punk rock and his desire to compete under a spiritual, deep character, and so the Genesius Annaya gimmick was born. Out of the concept that (Genesis is the beginning of an illustrious career) and Annaya (a holy city in Beirut, Lebanon) where Charles also has roots, Genesius debuted as a face "prophet" sent to protect the champion Jason Artemius and spread the word of punk at the same time. Genesius lost his first match in the XWA, but later on went to have the longest winning streak in XWA history. Soon enough, Genesius had his first title shot in the XWA, a World Title shot. Genesius went through a hell of a ladder match with then-champion Sparx, and came out victorious to the shock of everyone in attendance. At the age of 21 Genesius Annaya was the youngest World Champion in history and the first championship Genesius ever held in his career was a World Title! As Genesius became more popular, he became his own leader, and the faction with Jason Artemius and another wrestler known as Mike Aryce would break up. He would then lead his own faction, with two of his "apostles" called "The Pentateuch". The two apostles were known as Exodius Dalton and Leveticius Dalton or The Dalton Brothers, both which would later become Xtreme and Pure Champions respectively after the faction's subsequent split. During his time as the ironical "big dog", Genesius went through great title defenses and his popularity rose to the extent that the ovations he was recieving had to be tuned down for the Collision tapings. While on top of his game, Genesius took part in the 2006 XWA World Cup, as captain of Team Canada. The other members of the team would go on to only win one of their matches, but Genesius went through the tournament undefeated, reached the finals, and eventually almost single-handedly won the XWA World Cup! Genesius never lost his title, but instead got it vacated after a major moral misunderstanding with the company, the cause of which was never revealed. Genesius was never released although he asked for a release several times. He was then repackaged as an angry arab in the form of Ali Vaziri, where he was mainly used as a heel jobber. Despite being a jobber, Ali Vaziri was recieving amazingly negative reactions for his work on the mic, as though losing never made his character lose an edge. After being turned into a jobber due to his dispute with the company, Le Brach became sloppier with his matches in an attempt to get released. That, and other wrestlers sticking with him in the protest against XWA politics, eventually led to the folding of the company and Le Brach's regaining of his free agency. Le Brach immediately signed with a company named EWF (Extreme Wrestling Federation) where he became a triple crown champion in less than 2 months as simply 'Vaziri'. Le Brach would then leave EWF due to the lack of competition and head to Italy where he wrestled independantly and in a local federation called LIL (Lega Italiana Di Luchadore) under the name "Prophetus" with the "Punk Prophet" gimmick. He couldn't use the Genesius Annaya name though, for copyright reasons. It was in Italy that he debuted his "Pray Punk" catch phrase/tattoo and his tounge ring. Le Brach then settled a law suit with the XWA over the name and got full rights. He began working under "Prophetus" Genesius Annaya in Italy and won 4 world titles there! Following his work in Italy, Le Brach signed a developmental contract with the WWE. He was assigned to Deep South Wrestling, where he trained for a while, but the territory folded before he ever made his debut. The main talents were kept while Le Brach was texted quote "OVW is already too crammed so we have to release you out of your contact. We will call you as soon as we find a new training territory". The WWE did announce that they had a new training territory a few days later, but never called Le Brach. Following his release from the WWE, Le Brach decided to get back to his Genesius Annaya gimmick and find new promotions to work for. Since then, Annaya has signed independant contracts with Mayhem Wrestling Entertainment and United Wrestling Cartel and for a while, was showcased regularly on their weekly shows. All of a sudden, Annaya signed an exclusive contract with the rejuvinated XWA. Many critics found it interesting to see what would happen when Annaya returns to the promotion he has had a long dispute with, while others found it equally interesting to see what happens when Annaya faces people he's had a long history with in the ring... all over again! Genesius would make his return to the "new" XWA and wrestle on the relaunch show "XWA: Rebirth" in a Cruiserweight Championship match against long-time rival Joe Roberts. Annaya would go on to lose his return match, and leave due to a legit sudden death in his family. A month later, XWA.com started teasing Annaya's return. Eventually, Genesius returned and immediately had a heel turn by hitting XWA General Manager Gregor Magnum with a steel chair, and alligning himself with XWA mainstay James Andrews and his manager Prince Nana to form the unexpected team of C.P.R. (Counter Point Radicals). LeBrach was featured in main event caliber matches following his return to the XWA and teaming with James Andrews. A few weeks after C.P.R. was formed though, Genesius would turn on James Andrews and go solo again, with Prince Nana still acting as his manager. In reality, Andrews had offered his resignation from the XWA and that was the way he was written off. Following the break-up, Genesius was pushed into the main event once again, and even defeated Sparx on two consecutive occasions. In wrestling *'Finishing and signature moves' ::*''Redemption'' (Flip Urange Slam or "C4") ::*''Pray Punk'' (High Angle Senton Bomb) ::*''Bible Bomb'' (Moonsault Fallaway Slam from the second rope) ::*''The Trinity'' (3 consecutive neckbreakers) ::*''A-M-E-N'' (Whisper in the Wind on a standing opponent) ::*''Divine Rush'' (Running STO-Backbreaker into Complete Shot) ::*Shining Wizard ::*Sit Down Clothesline ::*Last Words (Off the shoulders Sidewalk Slam) ::*Trip To Heaven (High angle back body drop into inverted powerslam) ::*Seated abdominal stretch ::*Inverted Jujigatame with a keylock to the free arm (occasionally adds knee over opponent's head for extra pressure) ::*Flaming Halo(Over Castle) ::*Meet Your Saviour (Inverted Back Cracker) ::*Unwise Judgement (Corskcrew Lionsault) ::*Sunk In Sin (Feint Tiger Kick on ropes) ::*Twist of Faith (Twist of Fate) *'Associates' ::*Jason Artemius ::*Mike Aryce ::*Exodius Dalton ::*Leveticius Dalton ::*James Andrews *'Managers' ::*Prince Nana *'Nicknames' ::*"That Little Guy" ::*'"The Punk Prophet"' ::*"The Arabian Shiek" ::*"Prophetus" *'Theme music' In OMEGA, Charles LeBrach usually came out to generic music and in the case of festives, came out to traditional songs (like Jingle Bells on Christmas) As Genesius Annaya, LeBrach came out to "Heaven's A Lie" by Lacuna Coil and still comes out to it to this day. It has become a signature of his. During his stint as Ali Vaziri, LeBrach came out to slow drum beats and arabian music. Championships and accomplishments * ' Xtreme Wrestling Alliance (XWA)' :*XWA World Title (1) :*Captain of Team Canada in 2006 XWA World Cup :*Winner of 2006 XWA World Cup :*Voted Best Wrestler and Most Improved Wrestler on more than one occasion * ' Extreme Wrestling Federation (EWF)' :*EWF World Title (1) :*EWF Lightweight Title (2) :*EWF Tag Team Title (1) (With Sully Hideous) * ' Lega Italiana Di Luchadore (LIL)' :*LIL World Title (4) :*Won the LIL Slobber Knocker Challenge Trivia - Charles LeBrach is credited to being a talented actor, he has portrayed several different gimmicks in his career, and even took part in a "Disociative Identity Disorder" angle in the XWA where he portrayed a different character every week. - Charles was bullied in school for his small size. A fight with one of the bullies ended with Charles giving the bully a concussion, leading to his immediate expulsion from school and his eventual career in wrestling. - He has two sisters, Sharon (12) and Jessica (14), both which aspire to become future wrestling divas. - Charles has several tattoos all over his body, mostly of tribal and punk symbols. - If he puts his fists together, his tattoos spell "PRAY PUNK" - LeBrach's bull ring is fake/detachable, and was used in Italy to further put over his gimmick.